Klea
Klea was an upper-level demon and a former member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, a group of upper-level demons that served directly under the Source of All Evil. When the Brotherhood was vanquished by the Charmed Ones, Klea was the only member who survived. She resurfaced working for the new Brotherhood, a group evil magical beings who plan to take control of San Francisco. History Charmed Klea was a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn along with Belthazor for an unknown amount of time. In 2001, she was involved in a plot to merge two large companies under demonic rule. This brought the Brotherhood into conflict with the Charmed Ones and the reformed Cole Turner. Klea was the only member to survive the encounter and disappeared. Chosen Klea first appeared after the Chosen had vanquished the Grimlock that was killing innocents at their college. She was observing the demon when he wanted to join the ranks of the Brotherhood and reported back to her masters when he was vanquished. The Firestarter Klea then appeared to the demonic Power Broker Arcon, who had captured the Firestarter Tyler Michaels. It was then revealed that the two had run into each other in the past and that, at some point in their relationship, Klea had betrayed him somehow. Klea offered him a deal, the Firestarter for full control of the power business when the Brotherhood took over, with the possibility of joining them in the future. Arcon accepted, but demanded insurance. When Klea returned, she found that Arcon had already been vanquished by the Chosen and that the Firestarter was gone. She seemed disappointed and stepped on his remains before reporting back the Brotherhood. The Wendigo Klea later appeared before Romulus to tell him The Brotherhood was disappointed and that he was no longer a member of them. Romulus then told her that they would need to kill him or else he would come after them. However, Klea was confident that the issue would resolve itself. Witch Wars When Bacarra organized a revival of "Witch Wars", the rest of the Brotherhood sent Klea to keep taps on him. She managed to gain his trust as both desired the same thing and Bacarra revealed his secrets to her. However, when the Chosen escaped the island and faced Bacarra, Klea left with the other demons. The Gemini Factor While preparing to take the final step of their plan, the Brotherhood had Klea retrieve an innocent as a sacrifice for the spell. In an attempt to hurt Billie, Klea abducted her friend Taylor. For her efforts, the Brotherhood then finally rewarded Klea with a seat at the table. City of Darkness After the city was trapped outside of space and time, Klea began a sexual relationship with Bacarra. However, she soon began planning to gain more power and control for herself. She desired a more organized and peaceful demise of the city, instead of the chaos and destruction. Klea approached the mayor to propose a deal, offering the lives of her and a select few in return for their cooperation. The mayor reluctantly accepted after Klea poisoned agent Murphy. Klea proceeded to help Rickon ambush and capture the Chosen and attempted to kill them. However, she was interrupted by Mikelle, who attacked Rickon and allowed Violet to freeze time. After the temporal stasis wore off, Klea disappeared and poisoned Mikelle in retaliation. After the Whitelighter died, Billie set out to avenge her. Meanwhile, Bacarra also grew angry with her betrayal and confronted her. The two argued and Bacarra attempted to vanquish Klea, though she managed to hide when Billie arrived. Bacarra quickly defeated Billie and once again tried to vanquish Klea, despite her attempts to change his mind. However, she was saved once again when the rest of the Chosen and their friends appeared. The witches then vanquished Bacarra and Klea poisoned Billie in a last desperate attempt. Klea tried to offer a deal, saving Billie and freeing the city in exchange for her life. However, Billie was so bitter by Mikelle's death that she stabbed Klea with an athame, vanquishing her and thus ending the Brotherhood and their spell. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport through a shimmer. *'Voyeurism:' The ability to make oneself invisible except for the eyes. Because of this ability, Klea specialized in stealth and espionage. *'Poisonous Touch:' The ability to spread poison through skin contact. Klea could generate various poisons, including the one used by Darklighters to kill Whitelighters. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Appearances *Charmed season 3, episode "The Demon Who Came In From The Cold" *Chosen, A New Chapter *Chosen Chapter 2: The Firestarter *Chosen Chapter 3: Under the Full Moon *Chosen Chapter 5: Witch Wars, Survivor Island *Chosen Chapter 6: The Gemini Factor *Chosen Chapter 7: City of Darkness Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Vanquished